In Noctem
by charis-chan
Summary: DARK. Anna was bitter and Elsa was hurt. Anna went away and Elsa had to stay. Anna came back and Elsa... Elsa was not sure what monster was that. Vampire!Anna, Little!Elsa. Incest. M. TW inside. *ON PERMANENT HIATUS*
1. The Green Room

**A/N:** Welcome to my new story! Sorry to those that are following my HP story or are waiting for one of my promised sequels... sorry, this plot bunny took me by surprise and didn't leave me until I started writing.

I'll keep working in my other stuff, though.

 **Trigger (and general) Warnings!:**

This one is Elsanna and do have incest in it, so be warned.

This story is an AU in which Anna is a vampire and Elsa is a little child.

It is also a dark story and it is not pleasant to read. This work deals with some of the human's more hideous behaviours and mentalities.

It contains child abuse, sexual abuse, phycological abuse and a dose of church hate (I don't intend to offend anybody with this, but it fit in the story and so it stayed, if you are offended, it was not my intention and I'm sorry).

 **Disclaimer:** Don't own or pretend to oww Frozen and its characters. What's mine is the story as the idea came to life from M6 (AKA **MnLvK** at DeviantArt). Their drawings representing Elsa and Anna are the inspiration for this work. Also, the cover image is theirs.

 **Chapter One – The Green Room**

 _Clink_ ** _._**

" – Advisor Kai has asked me to tell Her Highness that Her Highness' protocol examination left Monsieur Fromage impressed. He had never seen someone as poised and fluid as Her Highness-"

 _Clink._

She watched as another pin dropped into the bowl resting on her dressing table, making that little clink that she had come to relate to bedtime. She hated how her Nana did her hair every morning. Not only she brushed and brushed until she hurt, she also had to put hundreds of pins in it, pulling it painfully and leaving her with no other option but to turn her body almost completely just to look to the side if she wanted to keep her scalp in place.

 _Clink._

"- and tomorrow we expect a light rain so Her Highness' riding lessons will put to a hold. Her Highness' dance instructor will come instead as will Her Highness' Elemental Mistress-"

 _Clink._

It was like this every night. She would sit at her dressing table, starring back to those icy blue eyes that looked at her with boredom in the mirror as her Nana took out every single pin out her hair and commented on what was expected from her to do the next day. Sometimes, if she was lucky, her Nana would say a few sentences and mostly stay quiet through the nightly ritual. That meant she would have some free time the next day and she could hole herself up in the library with a book.

 _Clink._

Most of the time, however, her Nana had many things to say and as such she would have so many things to do the next day. Piano lessons, Dancing lessons, Elemental lessons, History, Art, Economics, English, French, German, Latin, Greek, Poetry, Horse-riding, Fencing, Etiquette… she had so many lessons that they blurred her days into a never ending week that rarely saw her resting. Being Crown Princess sucked.

 _Clink._

She was used to tune out her Nana's talking. She had years' worth of practice and now she was able to know when to actually pay attention and when it was safe to let the older woman talk to herself. Her Nana rarely had anything worth listening. No one actually had anything worth listening, after all.

 _Clink._

"- and the Ambassador of Berk would like to meet Her Highness. Her Highness should not worry about it, though, he only intents to meet Her Highness for formalities' sake, he would surely meet Their Majesties once they return from Corona to conclude any busi-"

 _Clink._

She perked up at that. "Nana?" She interrupted quietly. "When are my Father King and my Mother Queen due back?"

The pulling at her hair stopped and her Nana pursed her lips, most surely annoyed at being cut mid-sentence. However, she was the Crown Princess and she could do nothing other than inform Advisor Kai of her rudeness to be addressed at a later date. "I believe they will be back in a month, Your Highness."

She frowned a little at that as the ministrations to her hair returned. Her parents, the Queen and King of Arendelle, had been gone for three months already and now it looked like they would be gone yet another month. She did not miss them, not really, it was hard to miss someone that was not actually there, but she could not shake off the feeling of being left behind every time they took off for more than a week.

 _Clink._

Unsurprising, really, that she was left behind. Everybody she always held dear left her behind. _She_ left her and it had hurt more than she was willing to admit. They had never been close, the age gap between them was too grand to actually be playmates, but she had always loved her. She may never get to talk to her or be near her other than at meals, but she did love her and she missed her terribly. While her parents had been gone for months, she had been gone for _years._ It hurt.

 _Clink._

It hurt being the Crown Princess. She had been trained to be the perfect queen, set to follow her Mother's example and steps. She was the one that got the boring lessons, the pressure of success and the stupid expectations thrown over her shoulders. She was the Crown Princess and she had never set foot outside the Castle. She was the Crown Princess and she had never met other kids, not even other Royal kids. She was the Crown Princess and, no matter how lovely it sounded from behind the outer walls, she had never seen the ocean that surrounded Arendelle. It hurt being her.

 _Clink._

It hurt being able to control ice and snow. Her parents were Elementals, just as all the rulers that had been before them. Her Mother was an Earth Elemental and as such she was loved by their people. She was able to make the lands fertile and the harvests plentiful. Her Father was an Air Elemental and he always made sure to bring storm clouds over the sown lands and to set the ships off with a nice breeze to accompany them over their commercial travels.

 _Clink._

Being an Ice Elemental was not useful, especially in Arendelle which High Lands had several frozen lakes and tall mountains where snow and ice were eternal and summers were more cool than warm. Her Element might been appreciated on the Southern regions, but in Arendelle, in Arendelle she was as useless as a new-born kitten. And the people knew that. Hence the never ending list of lessons and teachers that came from all corners of the world to instruct her how to be the best Queen Arendelle had seen in centuries. If only her parents could had another child, someone with more useful Empathies. They had done it before, why not again?

 _Clink._

"Ready, Your Highness. It's time for bed."

She sighed and looked at the mirror. Her hair cascaded down her back, free waves of platinum blonde thick and heavy, ready to be tussled up in her sleep. "Thank you, Nana." She said politely as she had been instructed to do so many years ago.

The older woman smiled tightly at her and went to the bed, readying it for the Princess to slide in it and then moving around the room to put out the candles. "Her Highness must go to sleep now."

She stood up slowly, her spine erect and her hands folded neatly in front her body. Just as she was taught to do ever since she could stand up by herself. She walked to the bed, small steps, a little sway of the hips, making sure her feet almost, _almost,_ glided over the floor. 'Make it look like you are floating, Your Highness.' Monsieur Fomage would often said.

"May your dreams be filled with glory and peace, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Nana." She repeated as she got under the covers and pulled the comforter and duvet to her chin, her Nana already closer to the door than her. That was odd, her Nana would always read to her before retiring for the night. Where was her story? "Nana?" She called. "Are you going for a new book?"

The older woman stopped with her hand over the doorknob. She turned to see the Princess and a small, sad smile made it to her face. "I beg your pardon, Your Highness, Her Majesty has decreed that Her Highness' bed time story should end when Her Highness reached ten years."

She blinked at that, the shock was easily seen in her face if the reproachful, small glare she received was any indication. She quickly composed her features, just as she was lectured so many times. No matter what she was feeling, her face needed to be a mask of indifference and property. "Nana?" She chose to ask instead of the babbling her mind was coming up with.

"Today was Her Highness' birthday, Your Highness. Did Her Highness forget?"

"No." She closed her eyes for a second, her heart battling between feeling hurt or simply acceptance. Of course it had been her birthday and nobody had bothered to tell her. After months of having a similar schedule every day the weeks had started blurring for her and she had no way of knowing the date. It had been her birthday, her tenth birthday, so it was not important. She turned ten, not eighteen. Of course they did not tell her. "No, I did not forget… I was simply not aware of what my Mother Queen had ordered."

Her Nana bowed low to her, as she had never done and that made her feel queasy all of sudden. Her Nana was the closest she had to a semi-normal relationship with almost no adherence to titles and all forms of formality. Having her bow to her was wrong. "Good night, Your Highness."

"Good night, Nana."

The woman turned to leave again but she stopped. Maybe it was the dejected tone in her voice, or the crestfallen expression she could not really control after the bow, but the older woman went back and did something her Mother had forbidden when she turned five. With a gentle caress to a cheek and a soft smile, her Nana planted a featherlight kiss on her forehead while softly whispering words she had not uttered in years. "Sleep well, my sweet Elsa."

Elsa smiled at last, she could not remember when the last time she had been kissed was. The Crown Princess remembered that _she_ had kissed her goodbye when she went away, a quick brush of lips that had been pressed over hers, but that had been four years ago and she was not too sure she had received even a hug since then. This was the most marvellous birthday gift she had ever received and she chose to treasure it forever. "Thank you." She whispered as her Nana finally made it out the room.

She kept her smile as she shed her gloves off her hands, those gloves she was instructed to wear at all times and places, except when she was either bathing or sleeping, and placed them on her bedside table. Still smiling, she put out the last candle near her and let the darkness consume her room. Closing her eyes and settling in her favourite spot to sleep, she let the stillness of the night and the quiet of the fjord cocoon her in the comfort that maybe would get her to dream of _her_.

XxXxX

"- and so the Treaty with the Southern Islands began. Her Majesty Queen Sophia the Fourth signed the last draft on 1467-"

The rain had always fascinate her. There was something about the way the droplets raced down the window panes that had always comforted her and made her feel insignificant and small, yet protected and safe. Rain cleaned everything and help things grow. Rain indicated winter was ending and it also tell them the trading and harvest season was to begin soon. Rain was life and joy.

She wished she could control water. Controlling rain might be more useful than controlling ice… it surely would be funnier.

"Your Highness?"

Elsa turned her eyes from the window she had been glazing off for the last several minutes and stared at her History professor. "Yes, Frau Munk?"

"Would Her Highness care to tell me when the Coal Treaty was signed?" The aged woman asked her with a white eyebrow raised. None of her Professors were allowed to reprimand her but they enjoyed calling her out when she was not paying attention.

"1678, Frau Munk." She answered dutifully. "Her Majesty, Queen Anna the First, signed it so that the ninety-day-long siege on Rackmound could end. Her Majesty helped Rackmound and in exchange they sold us their coal at a tenth of its price, an agreement that still prevails." She almost smirked at the annoyed look on her professor face. They might like calling her out but she loved proving them she knew what they all drone about. It frustrated them and annoying them and that was often her only source of amusement.

"Correct, Your Highness. Now, let us talk about Her Highness namesake, Her Majesty Queen Elsa the Second. As Her Highness can remember Her Majesty was born on-"

And so the lesson continued. And so did the staring out the window. She had a fond spot for that particular window and so every time she got to sit near it she would end up staring out of it and not paying attention, not that she needed to pay attention to lessons she had mastered years ago. But her professors still believed they had something to teach her, hence why she was not allowed to sit there that often.

The window had the perfect view of the gate used by the servants to go in and out the Castle's outer walls, a gate that opened intermittently and constantly. Sometimes, when she was really lucky, she would get to see the gate open for more than a few seconds, when a cart was passing through or when a group of soldiers came in or out and then she would have an almost perfect view of the City beyond her prison.

And that was the reason she liked that window. It may not let her see the immaculate gardens or the stables where Sven and Gale, the only animals she was comfortable around, lived, but it showed her what was beyond the Castle and what one day she would walk around and get to meet the people she was to rule. She dreamt of that day, the day she would get to see up close the low houses, the flower shops, the parks, the boutiques, the children. The ocean.

Sometimes, when she dared to enter the Gallery against her Mother's orders, often when she and Father were nowhere around, she got to see the ocean from the tallest window. She had to climb a low and fragile bookcase but the glimpse she saw of it always left her breathless. How she yearned to see the ocean, to taste the salt in the air by its shore and not behind those walls that held her captive in a golden cage.

"And so, Her Majesty Queen Elsa the Second started-" A knock at the door interrupted the lesson and Frau Munk immediately called out. "Yes?"

The door opened and there stood Advisor Kai, the only man Elsa was sure her parents truly trusted. Not only had he been around since ever, but he was always left in charge when they went away. His duties went from everything that had to do with the Kingdom's management to oversee the staff's working hours. His most important duty, however, was to make sure the Crown Princess attended each one of her lessons without a hitch. He was the only one allowed to scold her and he did so with a glare and a heavy voice that left her trembling more often than not. His threats to send her to the High Priest always made her quiver in fear.

"Her Highness' Elemental Mistress is here." He announced. "If Frau Munk would be kind to end today's lesson?" He ordered with a question. He always ordered with questions.

The strict woman nodded. "Her Highness is well versed on the matter we had been discussing." She turned to Elsa. "Her Highness is free to go."

Elsa stood up from her chair, eyes still out the window, and a small frown on her face. As the elders were speaking she had saw the gate open and the pair of guards posted at either side of it had instantly sprung to attention. First they had been quick to point their lances to the cloaked figure that just crossed the gate at a leisure pace. The figure was not tall, or at least not as tall as the guards, and had its body and face totally covered by a black, soaked, cloak… almost as it was hiding from something.

Then, just as Advisor Kai was asking for the lesson to end, they slightly uncovered their face and the guards lowered the lances, bowing deeply to the figure, which had again its face totally covered by the cloak. Elsa had sighed then, had the sun not been hiding behind the heavy clouds she might had been able to make out the face beneath the cloak, but the shadow of the cloth and the darkened light had made it impossible to even see the figure's gender. She was curious to know who had made the guards bow.

As the figure went deeper into the courtyard, she wondered who they were and why it looked like they knew where to go without hesitation. She was sure they were not one of her parents, even when they had delayed their return for three more months, as they always used the main gate, never the servant's one. They were also not the High Priest nor any of the many Ambassadors that lived in the city, they too used the main gate all the time and were accompanied by a page as the Castle was a big labyrinth for those that did not known it well.

"Thank you, Frau Munk." Elsa curtsied to the older woman as was the norm before following Advisor Kai out the lessons' room and towards the front garden, when no doubt Mistress Olga would be waiting for her, like always.

Mistress Olga was her Elemental Mistress, the person that was in charge of helping her control her Empathies. She was an Air Elemental just like her Father but never that powerful. Her Mistress' Powers were enough to move light objects or to create small, weak tornados that rustled the leaves and grass but she could never move clouds or set a ship sailing.

She was weak in a sense but she was the only other Elemental in Arendelle asides from her parents and Elsa herself. She was old and wrinkly and she had also helped her Mother control her Affinities when she was a princess so it was logical she was to help Elsa control her Powers too, not that the woman had a bone of teacher in her body.

She sighed. She was tired and she really did not want to use her Empathies right now. She really did not want to make ice sculptures and weapons. She would rather went to the library and snuggle with a book in front the fireplace. No. She would rather investigate who was the cloaked figure, yes, she would rather go find that out than go to her cranky, weak Mistress.

Especially now that a maid had all but run out to find Advisor Kai and tell him he was needed immediately in the Green Room. The Green Room was _her_ room. Ever since _she_ left nobody had put foot in it and Elsa could not believe someone would now be staying there. It was _her_ room, did they not remember?

Sadly, she was never consulted on things related to the Castle and when she did it was so that her Mother would teach her how to rule and manage their home, not that her Mother ever did what she told her. And Advisor Kai was the one in charge, so she had to somehow submit to him. If he decided that this guest was staying there, then there was nothing she could do but brood over it.

Who she was kidding? If they were putting someone in there she was going to create the biggest ice storm that anyone on Arendelle had ever seen and she would bury the land in her snow until they got that person in another room, no matter who it was.

Of that she was absolutely sure.

 **A/N:** Leave a review and tell me what you think?


	2. The News

**A/N: Wow. I've recieved so amazing response to this story. Thank you, both who are following, are susbrided and favorited. Thank you.**

 **It came to my attention that the child abuse and rape warning might put people off reading this story, so I'll say that the warnings are there because those topics are mentioned, implied and sorted through the story. ANNA WILL NOT BE ABUSING ELSA, and if she does it would be unnintentional and she'll be begging for forgiveness soon after doing it.**

 **With that out the way:**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story... nor the characters, idea or image are mine. I'm just playing with it.**

 **Chapter Two – The News**

 _Clink._

"Nana?" Elsa asked softly. Her Nana for the first time in a long while had been quieter than usual. She had not rambled about her schedule the next day and she had barely talked to her about the usual Castle gossip at lunch. Something was fishy and she did not know what to think of it. "Is there something the matter?"

 _Clink._

"Of course not, Your Highness." The older woman said with a nervous smile and Elsa immediately knew she was lying.

 _Clink._

"I heard we have a visitor." The Crown Princess said conversationally. Of course she did not hear, no one ever talked to her or around her. But she could not tell her Nana that she had seen this visitor arrive and Advisor Kai been whisked away to tend to the matter.

The hands on her head stopped its ministrations and Elsa had to hide a smirk at having made the older woman pale slightly. Her Nana, just as the rest of the staff, was always the epiphany of calm indifference, never showing any real emotion or inclination to anything, really. Having her react was almost as satisfying as annoying her professors and Mistress. "Where would Her Highness hear that?"

Elsa shrugged lightly, just a barely there movement of shoulders. "I heard some whispers."

Her Nana sighed. "Her Highness should not hear things not mean for Her Highness ears." She said almost to herself. "No, we are not hosting a guest, Your Highness." She addressed Elsa.

"Then who is staying in the Green Room?" The young princess went directly to the point. She did not care they were fostering strangers in the Castle, she did not even care if they put a beggar in her parents' room, but no one should ever stay in that room. And no one would if they did not want winter to last forever. Consequences be damned.

The older woman bit her lip and had Elsa not been a little on the angry side she would find the sight funny. Who would have guessed Nanas did peasant's faces? "Your Highness," The woman began hesitantly. "That is not a matter I'm allowed to discuss, at least not until Your High-"

A knock at the door startled them both. Bed time was a time that saw Nana and Princess alone and having someone interrupting them was not heard of. There was no real reason to seek Elsa at night, whatever matters that needed to be discussed with her were often addressed just after lunch and before her evening lessons. Not even her parents sought her out after they said their goodnights at dinner.

Making sure her night robe was properly covering her night dress the young girl channelled her princess' voice and called out. "Enter."

Advisor Kai stood at the door and bowed low to the girl. Elsa, frowning, got up from her low stool and addressed the man. "Advisor, you may rise."

"Your Highness," He said. "I am sorry for bothering you, but an urgent letter has come not half an hour ago." He held out a yellowish envelope.

The young Princess took the proffered piece of paper and was not surprised to see the wax seal already broken. All the letters were read by a scribe before going to her Mother unless the letter was confidential in which case Advisor Kai would be the one reading it… and by the look of the broken seal this one had been one of those confidential ones.

Retrieving the parchment from insides the envelope, she was surprised to notice that the letter was addressed to 'Her Highness Crown Princess Elsa, Daughter of Queen Idunn, of the Most Royal Family of Arendelle'. Since when people send her confidential letters? She read the short missive quickly, her eyebrows coming together in utter confusion and dread. It was written in German so it was not that she did not understood the words, even when it was written in the most formal way possible and she had to double check some of the most complex sentences, but rather she did not understood the meaning.

Or at least, she did not want to. She refused to.

"Advisor?" Her voice trembled and she felt a heavy weight settling on her chest.

The man lowered his head. "Please receive my most deeply felt condolences, Your Highness. I sent a messenger to Corona to see if the missive is true. Her Highness would know in a week at most."

"Do you not believe this to be true?" Elsa asked as she fought to keep breathing, not to panic.

Advisor Kai sighed as her Nana tried to understand what was happening. "I believe it true." He confessed. "But I pray to the Lord the messenger will prove me wrong, Your Highness."

The blonde girl stiffened and rubbed at her temples, trying to ease the pain that was forming there. "I need you to contact Anna." She requested. "She needs to be here if- if- they-" A sudden sob cut her speech as she battled to say the words, words that were so damning to be true. She hung her head as a hand found its way to her mouth, trying desperately to muffle the sobs that were begging to be released.

The Advisor took in a deep breath. "Her Highness Princess Anna will be informed immediately… Your Majesty."

Elsa's head shot up at the new title. "No." She demanded. "Do not call me that. Not yet _._ "

The trusted servant smiled sadly as her Nana muffled a gasp behind her hands, finally understanding what they talking about. "With all due respect, Your Majesty, we all shall get used to the name sooner rather than later."

The tears finally started rolling down the Princess', now maybe Queen, cheeks. "No." She sniffled. "No. No. No. No. N-No. No! NO!" She screamed with all her might.

Her Nana tried to put a hand on her shoulder but the Young girl shrugged it off. "Your Majesty-"

"NO!" She yelled again. She stood straighter and, even when the streaming tears somewhat ruined the image, she put on her best commanding face and used her most stern voice. "Until we know for sure and Anna is here no one will address me as that. I am still the Crown Princess, I. Am. No. Queen." She could not be Queen, she did not want to be Queen. Not yet. Not ever.

Advisor Kai gulped and for a moment he was reminded of Queen Idunn's, now probably deceased, commanding glare. There was no doubt the young girl was her Mother's daughter, not only did they share the same facial features but they had also been bred and raised to be the same kind of monarch. Seeing the somewhat small ten-years-old's posture and domineering aura he did not doubt the girl would fill in nicely her predecessor's shoes. "As you wish, Your Highness." He again took a deep breath, knowing what he was going to say would make the girl even more emotional than she was now. "However I must inform you that Her Highness Princess Anna arrived today at mid-morning so I will go and tell Her Highness this news as soon as I leave here."

Elsa's heart skipped a beat.

Around mid-morning she was with her Mistress training with her ice daggers and surely she would have seen her sister arriving to the Castle. Her sister was never easy to miss, her strawberry blonde hair always caught the sun in a way that it looked like it was on fire and her tall form, or at least she had thought of her tall of those years ago, made her one of the persons Elsa always saw first. How was that she did not see her?

And then she knew. The cloaked figure at whom the guards had bowed, the same that had knew its way around the Castle with no servant and the same that had walked in as if it owned the place. Also, it was the one that was staying in _her_ room. "S-She arrived t-today?" Her voice failed as her heart clenched painfully. Why had not Anna go see her the moment she arrived?

"Yes, Your Highness. Her Highness Princess Anna asked to be left alone until she deems it appropriate. Her Highness has settled in her old room and has not gotten out since Her Highness short meeting with me."

Elsa's eyes were unfocussed for a second, still thinking how it was that her sister had not gotten to see her immediately. Well, it did not matter, Elsa was going to her. NOW. Before the Advisor or her Nana managed to stop her, and stop her they tried, she was out the room and headed in a furious sprint towards where her four-years-absent sister was.

Four years. Four long and freaking years since she last seen her beloved sister. Four years since the older Princess went away, partially to travel and partially to escape her marriage contract. To escape their parents. To escape their Mother. To escape the woman that constantly berated her, compared her to Elsa and, more importantly, reminded her how Powerless she was. How useless she was.

Elsa was no fool and she knew, not that it was a well-kept secret, everybody knew, that their Mother hated Anna. Not only the Queen had to get pregnant again thanks to Anna but the older Princess had made their Mother's life difficult at every turn. Anna was not Elemental and by Arendelle's law she was not worthy of the Throne, so the Queen had to have another child… it was a miracle Elsa had been born woman and had an Affinity, any other outcome would had led to their line's extinction.

She knew, she had read her Mother's hidden diaries, that she had been their last hope after a long list of miscarriages that had made the Queen and King fret and worry over who would reign once they were gone. Countless of babies had died few months after being conceived, many of them, those that had reached the second trimester before also dying, had had been males and also useless to the Matriarchal Monarchy that ruled Arendelle. Many had died before she survived.

And all because of Anna. Or so their Mother wrote.

Somehow for the first time in recent history, or at least in the last century, a non-Elemental child had been born in the family. Sometimes Queens would marry non-Elementals, but their children had always held the Power. Anna did not. She was born as normal as a peasant girl and the only reason her parentage was not questioned was the fact that Queen Idunn had carried her and she had been born exactly nine months after their parent's wedding.

Anna had been a healthy baby with a happy disposition and a smile and a laugh for anyone that came close to her crib, or so her Nana told her one night as a bedtime story when Elsa had cried over her travelling sister more than three years back. There had been no concern over the firstborn's Affinities, sometimes children took more than a year to develop their Empathies, but when Anna turned two and there was no sign of the Power…

Both the People and the Church had demanded another child and so the long years of fruitless pregnancies began. The first miscarriages were a tragedy and Fate had been blamed. Pages upon pages were wrote in her Mother's diaries asking God why they were being punished, why He did not want the family line to go on. But then, four years after the first miscarriage, something had happened that made her Mother think their punishment was not so, but rather it was a curse set upon them by no other than their first born.

Elsa had spent several hours, when she could sneak at night to the library or she would have the rare day off, searching the reason why their Mother had decided it was Anna's fault but so far she had found nothing. Once she had asked Anna why their parents did not hug her as they sometimes did Elsa and she had received her sister's week-long cold shoulder and a harsh reprimand from her Mother for her curiosity. Elsa had been four then and she had learnt quickly that there were topics that were not to be mentioned, ever.

Just as there were persons that were not to be mentioned in front of her parents: The Duke of Weselton, the Chief of Berk and Anna, among others. They were people that her parents hated on different levels and that they had to interact with for the sake of the Kingdom and they were bitter about it most of the time.

Reason why little almost seven-years-old Elsa had not blamed her sister when the older Princess decided to hit the road the moment she turned eighteen. Princess Anna had left the moment she was considered an adult and the Castle had let go a collective sigh of relief, the months before her departure had seen everyone tense and waiting for disaster to strike the more the Queen berated her firstborn and the more angry Anna become.

And so, on the Summer Solstice four years ago, the redheaded had grabbed her horse, gathered some supplies, gave her little sister a quick kiss on the lips and fled before daybreak… and before their parents could order the staff not to give her anything to take. Elsa was not sure but, considering the scary rant and the yelling her Mother did, she firmly believed that Anna had taken more than clothes and food. That she never again saw the Queen and King's crowns, crowns that had been in the family since their line ascended to power, made her believe her big sister might had financed her trips with something more valuable than gold.

Finally arriving to the Green Room she skidded to a stop. She had lost Advisor Kai and her Nana some hallways back and for once she was thankful that this part of the Castle was mostly inhabited. The Green Room, that was in reality a series of small rooms and chambers, practically had its own wing and gained its name from the old moss coloured tapestries that hung all over the place, making it dark and dreary. No one set foot there other than the newest, the ignorant, servants as some rumoured the halls in that wing were haunted, so it was no surprise there was no one around to stop her.

She stared at the door with intricate moss cravings, knowing Advisor Kai and her Nana could catch up with her sooner or later yet debating with herself if she was to knock on the door. Even when Anna had been living in the Castle Elsa never bothered her in her room, the times she had seen her were those of meals, the rare walks through the gardens and the odd together time at the library… the younger princess rarely ventured to this part of their home, not that she had had much time for visiting, anyway.

"Your Highness!" The Advisor's voice echoed in the empty hallway and she knew it would not be long before the servant arrived. That the old man believed as fervently as her parents that she should not interact with the older Princess made her instantly start pounding on the door with all her might.

"Anna!" She yelled as her small fists hit the wood violently. "Anna!"

"Your Highness!" Advisor Kai's enraged voice called even closer, making her panic. An enraged Advisor was nothing she wanted to see… or hear. She just hoped this small disobedience act did not count as losing control. She had not seen the High Priest in more than five months out of the monthly services and confessions and she was not planning on seeing him any time soon.

"Anna!" Her scream broke mid-word as her despair grew. "Open the door! Anna!"

"Your Highness!" The Advisor had finally arrived and she could see her panting Nana turning the corner at the end of the long hallway. "Her Highness- Anna did not want- to be disturbed!" He scolded her in between deep gulps of air but thankfully he did not touch her. So far so good.

Elsa frowned. She knew the only reason the old man did not want her seeking her sister was that he did not want the Crown Princess interact with the cursed older Princess. "I want to see her." She demanded in a tone perhaps more fitted for a normal, peasant five years old.

The servant echoed her frown and laid a heavy hand on her shoulder, making her gulp. "Her Majesty Queen Idunn," He said in a sombre tone. "Did not want you to mix with such scum, Princess."

Elsa winced as she let the man led her away from her sister's room. The Advisor rarely dropped the formalities and when he did it only meant he was pissed beyond rationality. "But-" She started only to be cut abruptly by a something that made her blood freeze.

"I'm sure His Grace would be willing to see you at this time, Princess." He said coldly. "Anything to make sure Her Highness is in perfect control."

"That will not be necessary, Advisor." Elsa said in a small, trembling voice.

"I am sure it won't." He concurred, satisfied.

The young Princess was taken to her room and left there. It was past her bedtime and after a long day and an even longer night she was beat. Laying on her bed she drifted off to sleep wondering why would Anna not go see her and if in fact her parents had fallen ill and died in their guest suit at Corona. Her dreams were plagued with her sister's face and her parents' pale forms, nightmares filled with the moss colour of walls and the white colour of sickness, with the sea breeze and the putrid smell of decay, with the sounds of hooves and the echo of death.

Unknown to her, in the darkest room of The Green Room, a lone silhouette stared at out the window to the cloudless sky. Its pale skin so similar to the moon reflected on the calm sea. Its red eyes a start contrast with the blackness of the night.

 **A/N: Leave a review and make my day?**


End file.
